I loved you...
by Lady Lotus
Summary: Duo and Heero. Dark. Angsty. Suicide. R&R....PLEASE


  
  
AN: Hiya people! Thought you'd seen the last of Lady Lotus, didn't ya?  
Well, you were WRONG! N-e-who, I wrote this off the top of my head, so  
don't get mad at the ending...R&R...pleaze!!! If I get enough encouragement  
...I'll write the prequel to this telling why it all happened. Or you  
could just give me challenges, ideas, or whatever...well, thanks for  
you awesome support Tangelo, because without you...I would have never  
posted this! Now, on with the story!  
  
Warning: Suicide  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam boys, I only obsess over them 24/7.  
I do not have n-e-money, so dont sue me...I spend it all on my G-boys!  
  
  
  
***I loved you...***  
  
~Note: Yes, another one, this is Duo's PV. Then it switches to Heero   
for obvious reasons.  
  
I'm sitting on my bed, with my head in my hands. I'm crying. Again.   
I've been doing a lot of that lately. I'm so weak. No one could ever  
love me....How could they? The knife is laying on the table across the  
room. Waiting. I've made up my mind...I'm going through with it this   
time...no more running away. Never agian will I see innosence ripped  
apart like a thin sheet of paper. Never again will my heart be   
shattered like glass. Never agian will I have to remember Sister Hellen's  
blood staining my shirt, as she died in my arms. Never agian will I have to   
remember those I loved, slaughtered by mere pawns, in a demonic political game.   
Never. Why? That's one question I always wanted answered. Why did Oz drag me   
into this? Why couldn't they have just left us alone...all of us? Why did they  
have to blow up Wufei's colony? or Why did the doctors choose us? No one...  
No one deserves this fate. Not Wufei..he's so strong. Not Quatre..I wonder where   
he gets his ever-present patience. It most be from Trowa. He loves Quatre so   
much. I wish someone loved me like that...Heero. Gods, I love you so much Heero.  
Although, I know you could never love me, but I will always love you. Even when  
I'm gone... I walk up to the table with heavy foot steps, grab the knife, and   
close my eyes. As I slide the knife across my wrists, I think of Heero. I don't  
feel the blade of the knife tearing into my skin, or the waterfalls of blood  
that soon follow. Suddely, I feel light-headed, and fall back onto the bed   
Heero and I share. Never again will I have to resist the urge to cuddle up next  
to his warm body, when I am cold. Heero. The edges of my vision start to fade,   
and I sigh. Suddenly, I hear the door open. I no longer have the energy to pick  
up my head. I see Heero's face. Surprise is written all over his rugged features.  
I look away, ashamed. And then look back. Now, he looks worried. I must be seeing  
things...who would worry over me? He looks hurriedly at my wrists, and then back  
to my face. I manage to mumble, "I loved you...Heero" And then Everything goes   
black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Note: Heero PV...obviously  
  
  
As I walk casually into my room, (intending on checking for a mission), I  
almost faint at the sight that meets my eyes. Duo is sprawled out upon our bed,   
his blood saturating the sheets. This cannot be real. I won't believe it. My love  
is NOT dying. I haven't gotten to tell him yet. He doesn't know how mush I really  
do love him. He doesn't know that when I'm on my lap-top, pretending to ignore   
him, I'm really listening. I'm afraid to answer, for I fear that everything I feel  
will come spilling out of my mouth. When I hear him mutter, "I loved you...Heero."  
My world is sent spinning. No! He cannot die now...he cannot. I lean my head close  
to his chest. Silence meets my ears. The tears spring to my eyes and for once in   
my life, I do not hold back. My eyes fall upon a knife on the floor. Duo's blood  
stains the blade. 'Gods...why Duo?' I pick up the knife, and turn in over in my   
hands. Without second thought, I guide the knife over my own wrists. I look down   
at Duo, as blood flows over, covering my hands. I lean down and kiss his almost   
blue lips. I lay with my head on his chest, my ams wrapped around him.I entertwine  
my fingers in his. This is always how I pictured us together. I take one last look  
at his face, and as it all goes black, a whisper, "I loved you to...Duo."  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
An: again...dark..sorry, but I liked it..uhh, R&R...flames are excepted...but I   
prefer flames sent to ChangMeiran@every1.desolationangels.net or lotus603@aol.com  
thanx!! Bai!  
  
  
-Lady  
Lotus- 


End file.
